Related Application
This application is related to a co-pending application entitled "Method For The Resilient Spinwelding of Thermoplastic Articles", R. Frank Smith, John W. Kelley, and William H. Korcz inventors, filed Apr. 23, 1990, Ser. No. 513,643, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,485.